Anna Akagi
Anna Akagi (赤城あんな Akagi Anna) is a main character of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. She is a 2nd-year student at Kirarigaoka Middle School, and is known as the popular Pri☆Chan Idol. She is a lovely-type idol whose preferred brand is Dolly Waltz. Appearance Anna has big gold eyes with a slight curve. Her long red hair is pulled into thick ringlet pigtails held by ribbons. Her straight cut bangs have a longer strand on each side, and she has tiny curled forelocks. Her school uniform is different in that she wears a black vest with white buttons and the jacket is a bolero or cardigan lined with black frills and ruffles. The bow and collar is slightly altered, and she has bows on the wrists. Her skirt has a black petticoat, and she wears stockings. Personality Outwardly Anna is a charming celebrity with cuteness appeal that even threatening animals can't resist. But in reality she is very childish and selfish, always putting herself ahead of others to get what she wants or tampering with things to make competition as hard as possible for others. She has a foul temper and takes everything personally, but deep down she can show moments of kindness. Relationships Sara Midorikawa Anna's close friend and teammate in Meltic StAr. Mel Shido Her teammate in Meltic StAr Emo Moegi Anna's schoolmate in the neighbor class, who is also her rival. They often argue with each other. Despite this, they are rather fond of each other as shown when Anna thankfully receives flowers from Emo after her performance celebrating her return. Etymology Akagi (赤城) - Aka (赤) means "red", while gi (城) means "castle". Similarly to the other characters' family names, Aka is a reference to her red hair. Anna (あんな) is mostly likely a name influenced from the English name, "Anna", which means "grace". Significant Coords *Pri☆Chan Uniform Red Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. *Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. *Funky Fur Red Coord - Her coord in several visuals. *Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. *Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. *Circus Heronie Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. Gallery Anna2.png Anna_S2_JC.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png Go!_Up!_Stardom!_29.jpg Never-ending!!_41.png Diamond Smile 42.jpg Anna_Eyecatch_Season_2.png 83be97b2.jpg PriChan_ep62_12.png Kiralist_Jewelist_19.jpg Kiralist_Jewelist_20.jpg Kiralist_Jewelist_41.jpg Kiralist_Jewelist_49.jpg Kiralist Jewelist End Frame.png Brand_New_Girls_8.jpg Brand_New_Girls_9.jpg Trivia * Her voice actress previously voiced Mirei Minami from PriPara, as well as Ann Fukuhara from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. ** She also shares her voice actress with Anazawa Nijimi from Mahou Shoujo Site. * She shares her given name with Anna Takemine from the original series, Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. ** She also shares her given name with Anna Hibiki from Aikatsu Stars!, though written with hiragana rather than katakana. * She shares her surname with Retsu Akagi and Midori Akagi from Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! and Towa Akagi from Go! Princess Pretty Cure, though with different kanji. * Her red hair and golden eyes resemble Mikan Shiratama from PriPara. * Her birthday is on July 6th, which is Piano Day in Japan. * Her favorite drink is black tea. * She shares some similarities with Coco from Mermaid Melody. ** Her character design and intonation are similar to Kuroko Shirai from Toaru Majutsu no Index, and Kuroko's voice actor is Satomi Arai, same as Coco. ** Both of them have a best friend named "Sara"...however, only Prichan's "Sara" is alive. ** Both of them eye colors are yellow. * She shares some similarities with Yurika Todo from the Aikatsu! ''series. ** They have a similar hairstyle. ** They love to wear lolita clothes. ** Both of them have a similar personality, is that of a tsundere. ** Both of them debuted in Season 1 from their respective anime. ** Both of their trio unit’s name have the word ”Star” in it. **Her blood type is O. **Her height is 147cm, making her the shortest out of the main characters. **She shares some similarities with Yaito ''Yai Ayanokoji from Megaman NT Warrior ***Both have ponytail in their hairstyle ***Both using red and white dress ***Both are millionaires ***Both live in a mansion ***Both have their own company where the logo is their face ***Both likes to kidnap their friends so that they fulfill their orders Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Heroes